


Problematic Mcyt Stories

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Tags in the begnning of notes of each story love 💘
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BUCKLE IN CAUSE I DO BE COPING MEGA HARD.The tags are inside the stories notes so forgive me on that one m8. 🙏(Title used to be "Your guide on picking up Tubbo")
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149
Collections: Anonymous





	1. [Part 1] Your guide on picking up Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> Top! Tubbo x Bottom! TommyInnit
> 
> Tags: they/them pronouns for Tubbo, Degradation, Masturbation, Anal fingering, Slut shamming

Dream blinked at the awkward silence in the room. Tommy just looked at him expectantly when he held out his hand. “Well, I don’t have all day Dream. I’ll take the books you wrote for me.” Dream nodded his head as he turned to his chest and took out the books. He handed them to Tommy, “Please read them here..” Dream pleaded.

  
  


Tommy snorted, “Just to spite you I won’t. I’m going to go now.” Dream frowned before letting out a sigh, “Guard! Tommy wants to leave.” The lava opened allowing access for Tommy to walk out. Tommy looked over his shoulder before he stepped out and said, “See you in 2 days! Or maybe not!!” 

  
  


Tommy was unaware of Dream’s smirking face when he left.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Tommy walked into his house he called for Tubbo. He was met by silence. Tommy huffed as he closed the door and entered his vacant house. 

  
  


“Brov’s probably in Snowchester or some stupid place.” Tommy thought aloud with a grumble. Tommy sighed in frustration before walking to his room and flopping onto his bed. 

  
  


He groaned into his pillow before turning to lay on his back. He stared at his ceiling for a moment before remembering the books Dream had given him. Tommy grinned as he took the books out of his inventory.

  
  


He decided to read the book “A Guide on How to Get Girls.” last. The other books were pretty boring and long. Each 15 pages long and Tommy supposes that he had in fact, asked Dream to write that many pages. Tommy sighed after reading the final page of the fourth book. 

  
  


It was finally time to read the book he saved for last. Tommy was practically vibrating in excitement when he opened the book. He cleared his throat as he began reading aloud, mimicking Dream’s american accent with a chuckle,

_“Dear TommyInnit,_

_This is a guide on how to get girls. Now, I’m going to be honest with you. I know it's shocking, but in no way or circumstance do I have a clue on how to get girls.”_

Tommy laughed and coughed from his wheeze, he continued, 

_“I do know how to get boys. I know how to take things so well in my ass.”_

Tommy paused in shock as he reread the sentence over and over again, “What??” 

  
  


_“I know how to get fucked hard. How to be forced on my knees and to take dick in my mouth. There are many examples I can give you. I know this is supposed to be a guide on getting girls. But I don’t know how to do that and I know for a fact you could care less on picking up a girl so instead..let me give you something useful. Something you actually want.’_

  
  


Tommy gulped and ruffled a hand through his hair nervously.

  
  


_“Here is my guide on getting Tubbo”_

Tommy’s mouth became agape as read. His face turned bright red. “HOW DOES THIS BASTARD EVEN KNOW THAT I LIKE- wHAt?!”’ Tommy stuttered. “Sure! I’ve missed Tubbo ‘cause he’s been hanging at SnowChester with Ranboo, Jack Manifold and Foolish.” Tommy spat their names out like the plague.

“Like seriously who even is ‘Foolish’?? Tubbo shouldn’t be hanging out with them! He should be paying attention to me and only me-” Tommy cut himself off from his rant and he desperately looked at the book. 

  
  


“How did he even..?” Tommy muttered in embarrassment as he continued reading.

  
  


_”That’s right, I’m going to teach you how to use your ass properly to pleasure ‘Your Tubbo’. You’re a teenager, so you probably don’t know what sex feels like. You don’t know what it’s like to be a cock slut. You probably masterbaute alot though.”_

  
  


Tommy winced as a weird knot sat in his stomach.

  
  


_“What do you think about? Tubbo, I imagine. Your best friend who makes you feel ‘safe’. You fantasize about them. You want to get with them.You want their attention. I can help you with that if you keep reading.”_

  
  


Tommy wants to stop reading, he wants to go back to Dream and yell at how disgusting he is. Tommy can’t help his eyes scanning the words off the book.

  
  


Anticipation and he wants to throw the book away, he really does but his feelings of being ignored by Tubbo is nagging him to continue. He turns the page with his heart in his mouth.

  
  


_“If you’re still reading this, great! You are on your way to becoming a slut. But first I need to tell you how to let loose. I need you to take your pants off. I can’t see you but I trust you will listen to me like a good boy.”_

  
  


Tommy wants to gag at the praise as he hesitantly places the book down and unbuckles his pants. He whimpers at the cold air that nips at his slow hardening dick.

  
  


He picks up the book and starts reading his face flushing at the words.

  
  


_“You are not allowed to jerk yourself off. In order to get any boy with you or in your case. A boy with you, you are only allowed to finger yourself. Sluts need to be able to take anything in their ass.”_

  
  


Tommy lays on his back and questions why he’s being obedient. Why he is listening to a stupid book written by Dream. He really thinks but his thoughts are thrown away.

  
  


_“I need you to get your fingers and put your own saliva on them. Make sure they are nice and coated so it won’t hurt.”_

  
Tommy began lapping his fingers attentively and shivered when he slid them in him one by one. Tommy clenched around his fingers and let out a strangled groan at the weird sensation he felt. “This feels so-” Tommy cut himself off when his fingers brushed against his prostate.

  
  


Tommy couldn’t hold back the broken cry as he began pumping in and out of himself, needlily trying to reach his spot again.

  
  


“Wh..why does this feel so good?” Tommy slurred as he reached his prostate once again. Tommy desperately read the book. 

  
  


_“Now, I want you to imagine getting grabbed by your hair and pounded into.Tubbo just manhandling you and twisting you around his cock. Imagine taking Tubbo’s cock whole.”_

  
  


Tommy let out a high pitched moan and he bucked his hips into his own fingers. “Tubbo.. Tubbo please..please-” Tommy pleaded as he began reaching his high.

  
  


_“You wanna get fucked while standing up and against a wall? While they call you all types of names when you moan and plead for them to keep going.”_

  
  


_“Remember you are disgusting, you are not worth anything. You are just a braindead slut who needs to be filled. Repeat in your head as you finger yourself and boom! You know how to get boys.”_

  
  


Tommy let out a wail as he came. Tommy panted as he blinked from his daze. His whole body was hot and sweaty from the stimulation. Tommy couldn’t help the shudder that racked his body as he pulled his fingers out of himself. 

  
  


His stomach painted with his own cum. Tommy’s dick flopped against his stomach as he glanced at his doorway.

  
  


Tommy stared at Tubbo in shock. 


	2. [Part 2] Your Guide on Picking Up Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top! Tubbo x Bottom! TommyInnit
> 
> Tags: they/them pronouns for Tubbo, Degradation, Slut shamming, Anal sex, Over stimulation

Tubbo froze in shock as they scanned Tommy’s naked body up and down, “T..Tommy?” 

  
  


Tommy’s face immediately flushed, “Ah- Tubbo.. I was ju-just uhm...”

  
  


Tommy sat up and covered himself with his hands awkwardly. “I was….just...and you…” Tommy murmured.

  
  


Tubbo let out a chuckle as they walked up to Tommy. “I heard you whining my name so I guess I know what you were doing now..”

  
  


Tommy shivered when Tubbo caressed his face, “You miss me that much?” Tommy gulped as he nodded slowly. 

  
  


“You’ve been out ‘n shit with other people so I’m just here..” Tommy grumbled as he made eye contact with Tubbo, almost immediately regretting as Tubbo stared him down dominantly.

  
  


They both stared at each other for a moment before Tubbo broke eye contact. They glanced over to the book Tommy had opened on the bed. “What’cha reading?”

  
  


Tommy tensed and squirmed when Tubbo’s gaze was back on him. “None of your business.” Tommy said with confidence he didn’t feel at all.

  
  


Tubbo let out a tut in disapproval. “You really think you can bitch around when I just found you with fingers shoved up your arse, crying my name?” 

  
  


Tommy opened his mouth to speak back but Tubbo pushed Tommy onto the bed. Tubbo held Tommy down with one hand and snatched the book with his other.

  
  


Tubbo’s eyes widened and they dropped the book back onto the bed when they finished reading.

  
  


Tommy hung his head in shame as he bit his bottom lip. “You believe all that shit he wrote in the book?” Tubbo asked with a tilt of their head.

  
  


Tommy nodded his head with hesitance, “I..I wanna be good for you…” Tubbo let go of Tommy’s hands.

  
  


“You want my attention? You want me inside you? You wanna be my slut?” Tubbo asked and watched Tommy’s dick slowly rise up from the dirty talk. 

  
  


“You really are disgusting.” Tubbo said softly and Tommy let out a whimper at the insult. “I’m sorry for being so bad and useless.” 

  
  


Tommy spread his legs open wide, showing Tubbo his pretty hole. “Use me to satisfy yourself. I know you’ve been busy at Snowchester recently so....” Tommy bit his lip to conceal his moans and whines of wanting something inside him again.

  
  


Tubbo maneuvered their hands to their pants and they quickly pulled them down along with their underwear, surprising Tommy. “You’re already stretched so you wouldn’t mind if I just...” Tubbo trailed off as they gripped onto their cock.

  
  


They prodded Tommy’s entrance. Tommy held himself back from bucking his hips to get Tubbo inside him. “Tubbo.. Tubbo please..” Tommy sobbed. “I loved my fingers inside me and now I get to take you.. Please..”

  
  


Tubbo growled in annoyance, “So fucking cock hungry for me.” Tommy didn’t get a chance to speak when Tubbo plunged inside him. Tommy immediately clenched around Tubbo.

  
  


Tommy began squirming as Tubbo moved slowly, they were getting used to the feeling of being inside the tight and warm entrance. “You’re so nice around me. Do you actually imagine me fucking your hole like this?” Tubbo muttered darkly.

“Mhmm ayah-” Tommy drooled in conformation. Tubbo continued thrusting themself harshly inside Tommy not letting him be able to speak. Tommy was only able to moan and whine out Tubbo’s name.

  
  


Tommy mewled when Tubbo suddenly reached his prostate. “Does it feel good here?” Tubbo asked as they panted. Tommy shivered as he gasped out a shaky  _ ‘yes’. _

  
  
  


“Well, then..” Tubbo gripped tightly on Tommy’s hips. “I’m going to make you come so many times..” Tommy’s voice was high pitched as he kept whining Tubbo’s name.

  
  


“You’re so fucking needy aren’t you?” Tubbo grunted as they pulled themselves out of Tommy and slammed back in. Tommy let out a choked up whine. “Always whining my name,  _ ‘Tubbo, Tubbo’  _ ” Tubbo mocked Tommy in annoyance.

  
  


“Such a  _ braindead slut. _ “ Tubbo recited from memory of the book. That sent Tommy over the edge as he pleaded, “I’m so-so close Tubbooooooooo-”

  
  


“You gonna come from my cock? Such a whore cumming from their own arse.” With those words spoken and one more thrust from Tubbo, Tommy came with his tongue sticking out and his eyes rolling back.

  
  


“Such a pretty face.” Tubbo complimented as they stayed still and waited for Tommy to come back from his high. Tubbo’s cock twitched inside Tommy as they rubbed Tommy’s hips in anticipation. 

  
  


“Tommy I’m going to move now, I can’t wait anymore.” Tubbo said breathlessly as they pulled out once again and thrusted in.

  
  


Tommy let out broken moans as Tubbo continued to rail him into over stimulation. “Even after cumming you still take me so well.” Tubbo praised. Tubbo continued going until they let out a groan.

  
  


“Stay still.” Tubbo commanded as they held Tommy’s hips steady. Tubbo came deep inside Tommy. “You like being filled like some toy.” Tubbo taunted as Tommy trembled from being filled.

  
  


The two stared at each other for a few seconds before connecting their lips. Making them both light headed and at a loss of breath. Tubbo slowly slid and pulled out of Tommy.

Tommy instantly started crying out for wanting something inside him. Tubbo bit Tommy’s tongue to shut him up. When they pulled away from the kiss a string of saliva connected them. Tubbo watched their cum slowly fall out of Tommy’s ass.

  
  


“Now that can’t be accepted..” Tubbo said with a sigh as they gripped Tommy’s limp body and pressed it against the wall. Tubbo slipped back inside Tommy, earning a whimper from the younger.

  
  


“Get ready to be filled all night.”

  
  


**_THe EnD-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A Tubbo x Ranboo so,,,
> 
> aha,,
> 
> god.

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty smut smut pain.


End file.
